Arti Sang Butler
by gyucchi
Summary: Harus Ciel akui, Sebastian bukan hanya butler biasa. — sebastian/ciel. canon.


_Namaku Ciel Phantomhive_―_bukan, Earl Phantomhive._

_Mengikat kontrak dengan iblis di usia yang kesepuluh. Cih!_

_Yang lebih sialnya, aku punya berbagai pandangan mengenainya, kini._

_Rasanya, sebutan _kekeluargaan _yang kuidamkan dahulu, kini melekat padanya._

_Sebastian Michaelis_―_nama yang kuberikan padanya_―_memang sial!_

―_Tertanda: _**Earl Ciel Phantomhive**―

* * *

><p><em><strong>Arti Sang Butler<strong>_

**Disclaimer:** **Kuroshitsuji** from _Yana Toboso_/_Square Enix_

**Warning:** Typo, dibuat se-IC mungkin―namun tetap OOC dirasa ;_;, Canon _setting_, _Shounen_-aimungkin. _Drabble _singkat SebastianXCiel.

_Don't Like Don't Read!_

**Arti Sang Butler: 2011: M. Gabriella**

* * *

><p>―<strong>Teman<strong>―

"Ciel, mulai sekarang, kau adalah temanku, hehe!" Soma berteriak kegirangan sembari memeluk Ciel. Pemuda yang dipeluk itu hampir mati sesak napas, kalau saja _butler _miliknya tak menghentikan hal tersebut.

"Huh, kau ini berisik sekali! Sudah, aku mau tidur! Sebastian, antar aku!" Ciel memerintah dengan angkuh. Ia berjalan cepat segera setelah bungkukan dari Sebastian ia terima.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di kamar dan setelah mengganti baju sang majikan, Sebastian menyelimuti Ciel. Bocah itu masih melamunkan pelukan Soma tadi. _'Teman, ya... baru kali ini aku mendengar kata itu untukku setelah membuat kontrak dengan iblis itu_.'

Sebastian sedikit heran dengan raut menekan dari majikannya. Segera setelah ia menyelimuti majikannya, ia bertanya.

"Ada apa, _young master? _Butuh saya **teman**i sebentar?" Sebastian tahu, apa yang dia ucapkan lumayan tabu di jaman itu. Tapi ia tak peduli, kali ini. Ia siap apapun bentakan yang akan keluar dari mulut majikannya, segera setelah apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Ya, Sebastian. Ini perintah, **teman**i aku."

Ciel Phantomhive memerintahkan _butler_nya dengan jawaban yang tak terduga. Sebastian tersenyum dan menggangguk patuh.

"_Yes, my Lord_."

_Well_, Ciel kini sadar, ia tidak pernah berhenti mendengar kata 'teman' setelah membuat kontrak dengan sang iblis.

Eh, iblis itu sudah ia anggap **teman** 'kan?

* * *

><p>―<strong>Guru<strong>―

"Yak, pelajaran bahasa perancis dengan _Madam _Rena cukup sampai di sini. Segera persiapkan diri anda untuk menerima tutor dari saya untuk bermain biola, _young master_!" ucap Sebastian dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Ciel hanya melengos lelah.

Kedua penghuni Phantomhive _Mansion _itu menderapkan langkah menggema dengan cepat.

.

.

.

"Kurasa cukup untuk hari ini, _young master!_ Aku akan mempersiapkan _afternoon tea!_" ujar Sebastian dengan senyum manis. Ia melepas kacamatanya dan meletakkan di sakunya. Tutor darinya selesai untuk sore ini.

Ciel memilih mendiamkan _butler_nya. Ia meraih sofa terdekat untuk duduk, setelah capai berdiri untuk posisi bermain biola.

"Huh, dia memang cepat mengerti, kalau aku sudah lelah. _Afternoon tea _masih ada setengah jam lagi. Dan kurasa, _butler _itu tak butuh waktu lama untuk menyiapkannya," gumam Ciel sambil menutup mata.

Dengan angkuh, Ciel membuka mata. Ia berucap dengan sepelan mungkin.

"Kurasa, dia memang **guru **yang tepat untukku. Yang lainnya, tak paham kondisiku―seenaknya saja. _Well_, aku sulit mengakuinya," Ciel mendengus di akhir.

Dan memang, Sebastian sudah Ciel anggap sebagai **guru **terbaiknya, bukan?

* * *

><p>―<strong>Panutan<strong>―

Kening Sebastian yang sedang menggendong Ciel―setelah membakar rumah Baron Kelvin―berkerut. Bagaimana tidak? Menyaksikan _mansion _Phantomhive hancur sebagian oleh ulah pelayan-pelayan _luar biasa _itu cukup menyakitkan mata.

"_Young master_, anda bisa turun sekarang. Saya harus mengurus kekacauan ini," ucap Sebastian ogah-ogahan. Ia menurunkan Ciel dan membiarkan pemuda itu berjalan santai kembali ke ruangannya. Sebastian menyusul setelah membereskan beberapa hal.

.

.

.

"Bla... bla... bla..."

Kendati Ciel bergaya meninggalkan Sebastian―yang mengomeli Bard, Maylene, dan Finnian―ia tetap mengikuti arah omelan Sebastian.

Bagaimana saat sang _butler _memarahi dengan berwibawa. Ingin sekali Ciel menjadikan itu sebagai contoh sikapnya. Contoh sikap dari _butler _yang telah membuat tiga _penghancur_―dalam arti denotasi yang sebenarnya―menjadi patuh pada perintahnya untuk menjaga rumah―walau tak sempurna.

Eh, tunggu! Apa pikirnya tadi? Menjadikan iblis sebagai **panutan**?

"Cih, hal bodoh apa yang membuatku menjadikan makhluk itu sebagai **panutan**?"

Ciel berbalik ke kamarnya, sembari melengos menghilangkan pikirannya.

Namun jauh, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya... ia telah menganggap _butler _hitam itu sebagai **panutan**nya; _The Queen's Watch Dog_.

* * *

><p>―<strong>Ayah<strong>―

Sosok bocah yang bertengger di jendela sedang menatap iri. Menatap iri pada direksi dua **ayah**-anak yang melewati _mansion_nya***** dengan santai dan bahagia.

Ciel Phantomhive sudah kehilangan sang ayah, Vincent. Bocah itu kini melamun, mungkin karena hal tadi. Hingga―

.

.

.

_Tok. Tok. Tok._

"_Young master_―YA AMPUN! Wajah anda pucat sekali! Ada apa?"

Tanpa sadar, Ciel tersenyum tipis akan perlakuan _butler_nya. Ia menemukan kembali rona wajahnya.

Ya. Ia tidak perlu punya **ayah** lagi. Sudah ada sang _butler _yang siap bertugas sebagai **ayah**nya. Bertugas mengasuhnya, layaknya anak sendiri.

* * *

><p>―<strong>Kakak<strong>―

"Dah, Ciel! Aku pulang dengan **kakak**ku dulu, ya!" ucap Lizzi pada Ciel sembari melambai ria. Gadis itu baru saja dijemput sang **kakak**, setelah beberapa lama 'merepotkan' Ciel.

"Haah...," bocah itu menghela napas. Dirinya seumur hidup tak pernah punya **kakak**. Ditambah dengan kematian ibunya; itu sangatlah tidak mungkin.

Kadang, ia ingin dimanja. Diajari dan dijemput sosok **kakak.** Sementara ia menerawang―

.

.

.

"_Young master!_ Jadwal selanjutnya adalah pelajaran memainkan biola. Saya siap menjadi tutor anda!"

―Dan ia hampir lupa, ia punya 'seorang'** kakak**. Yang akan selalu melindunginya, apapun yang terjadi.

* * *

><p>―<strong>Cinta<strong>―

Kepala keluarga Phantomhive yang satu ini sedang menerawang. Mengingat kejadian di rumah Baron Kelvin. Saat dirinya kehilangan kendali akan pikiran masa lalu.

Saat ia merasakan pelukan dari sang _butler_. Saat ia memanggil namanya pasrah. Seketika, wajahnya memerah.

.

.

.

"Ada apa, _young master_? Wajah anda memerah? Anda demam?" Ditambah dengan masuknya orang yang kini ia pikirkan...

"KELUAR DARI RUANGANKU SEKARANG, SEBASTIAN!"

Yah, setidaknya, ia masih bisa menyimpan rapat. Rahasia terdalam dari hatinya.

Ia mengakui, sang _butler _telah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya. _Butler _yang berarti baginya sebagai teman, guru, panutan, ayah, kakak...

Dan sekarang, malah menjadi **cinta**nya?

**_~fin~_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Haish, gaje sagat. Pendek pula. Drabble hancur, ampuni saya. Maaf juga, karena setting Canon lagi. Sedang keranjingan ._.

.

Akhir kata, **REVIEW!**


End file.
